Shino's a Genie in a Bottle Baby
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Hinata gets Shino drunk, and he takes her to a meadow..then breaks into song. ShinoxHinata Crack songfic


_**Shino: why are you doing this to me?**_

_**Me: Because I'm sure the world would like to know you as a drunk.**_

_**Shino: But…**_

_**Me: No buts Shino-kun.**_

_**Shino:…**_

_**Kiba: Hey why am I hitting on Kurenai-sensei?**_

_**Akamaru: Arf?**_

_**Me: Because I said so. Hinata will you do the honors?**_

_**Hinata: H-hai. Cougar does not in any way own N-Naruto.**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

It was a warm summer evening in Konoha. There were a lot of festivities going on because it was the annual Sweetheart Festival. Team 8 and their sensei, Kurenai, were at the local bar, drinking sake. Hinata giggled as Kiba tried to seduce Kurenai-sensei. It didn't seem to be working.

"Come on, baby. You know you want me," Kiba said in a drunken state.

This earned him a crash on the head with and empty sake bottle by Kurenai, shattering it.

Kiba merely rubbed his head and said, "Awww…don't be that way."

"Idiot," mumbled Shino, next to Hinata. He hadn't drank anything. He wasn't good with alcohol.

Hinata giggled again. She had some sake, and she had a slight flush on her cheeks.

Shino looked at her, his gaze hidden by his dark glasses. He and Hinata has become really close since she had talked to Naruto, telling him her feelings only to be shot down. She had run to Shino and he had supported her. Kiba and Akamaru had taken the liberty to beat the snot out of Naruto.

Even after all that, Shino couldn't tell her what he really thought, how much he loved her.

"Come on, Sh-shino-kun. Have a d-drink. H-have some fun!" He was about to say that he'd rather not, but when he turned to Hinata she already had a glass poured and she was looking at him with such puppy dog eyes that he couldn't.

He took the glass from her and took a _tiny_ sip. He just held it and watched Kiba try to seduce Tenten, only to have his butt yet again handed to him by both Neji and Tenten. Hinata giggled next to him. He returned his gaze to the beautiful Hyuuga girl. She looked at him, then at his glass, and frowned.

"Come on, Shino-k-kun. It's n-not that b-bad." Hinata said to him.

He was just about to tell her that this was a bad idea when she swiped the glass from his hands. He blinked behind his shades, then smiled behind his collar.

"You can have that drink Hinata, although you could have just asked for it." Shino slumped back in his stool leaning against the wall.

Then, Hinata did a very un-Hinata like thing. She smirked at him. In a flash she pinned the bug-nin to the wall. Shino made no move to stop her, he was shocked at her boldness.

Then, she pulled down his collar and put the full glass to his lips.

"Hinata-chan…" he started, but stopped in a dead blush as she brought her other hand around the back of his head and gently knotted her fingers in his hair.

"Drink up, Sh-Shino-kun…" And she preceded to tip the sake into the bug-nin's mouth. There was nothing Shino could do but swallow. And that's where the weirdness began.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shino started to get red in the face after a few minutes. He got to his feet, and slipped past Kurenai-sensei (who was having a heated conversation with Might Guy, of all people), and stepped, rather clumsily, over an unconscious Kiba. Hinata saw him go.

"Shino-kun, w-wait!" She jumped up and followed him out of the bar.

Shino turned around and looked at Hinata, and his body seemed to waver. He resumed walking and walked out. When Hinata got outside she found him petting Akamaru. Akamaru couldn't go inside the bar, so he was curled up outside. Hinata walked up to him.

"It'ss a beautiful night, eh, Hinnata?" Shino said.

She blinked at him. Had Shino just _slurred_?

"I've got ssomplashe I wanna show you."

_Yup._ Hinata giggled.

"Alright." Hinata trusted Shino, drunk or not.

He staggered to the edge of the village, Hinata hot on his trail. They reached a meadow half a mile outside of the Konoha gates. He then staggered again and fell backwards, thumping on the ground.

"Owww…"

"Shino-kun! G-gomen, I shouldn't have made you drink that, I-I'm sorry." Hinata said apologetically, although she was secretly kind of enjoying this.

"Shhh-hhhhh-hhhh…" Shino shushed her, and then sat up, fixing his glasses with some difficulty.

"Shi--AARG!?" Hinata yelled as he grabbed the bottom of her jacket and pulled her on the ground next to her.

"Wha-?" She was cut off by him putting his hand on her mouth.

"Look around." he said simply.

She did, and gasped . Millions of fireflies floated around, making the meadow shimmer and glitter.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped.

"Not ash beautiful ash you, Hinnata."

He smiled at her. Hinata gasped again. Did he say what she thinks he said?

"I've got shomthing I've always wannted to tell you. I love you Hinnata."

Hinata just stared at him. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Sh-Shino-kun…'

Then he chuckled. "It'sh true."

"I should get you drunk more often, Sh-Shino-kun. You always keep your emotions bottled up. I like h-hearing how you f-feel. And by the way, I love you too." then she leaned over and kissed him softly. Shino then full out laughed.

"Shino!?"

"Wow. I never excepted….hn…a bottle, huh? Well then.. I'll have to tell you how I feel…in song."

_In…song? Shino?_

Shino stood up and made his way to a spot that was bright with moonlight. Then he turned around and slipped a wireless microphone out of his pocket and put it on.

Hinata stared.

"BYAKUGAN!!" She shouted, hearing "Shino" chuckle. Sure enough, there were bugs inside this ninja. This really was Shino. She deactivated her bloodline and sat up, staring slack-jawed at him.

"Got that out of your shystem? Good. Here I go!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Oh... I feel like I've been locked up tight For a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone To release me You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away Baby, baby, baby Oh whoa... My heart's saying let's go Oh whoa... But my bugs are saying noIf you wanna be with me, baby There's a price you pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hinata stared bug-eyed at the bug-nin, blushing, who drunkenly sang (in a beautiful tenor without a single slur, she might add) as he shook his hips and waved his arms as he sang. He unzipped his big jacked and rubbed his chest up and down as he said "gotta rub me the right way" Hinata continued to stare at him, until she felt something wet slide down her lips. She put her fingers to her upper lip and looked at them. She blushed harder as she wiped the blood off in the grass beside her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta rub me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come, come and let me out The music's playing and the lights' down low One more dance and then we're good to go Waiting for someone Who needs me Hormones racing at the speed of light But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight Baby, baby, baby _O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shino slowly made his shirtless, drunken self over to where the girl sat, watching with a grin as she wiped the blood off of her nose. _What am I doing? Did I make her do that?_ Shino's last sane thoughts were drowned out by his singing the rest of the song

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Oh whoa... My heart's saying let's go Oh whoa... But my bugs are saying noIf you wanna be with me Baby, there's a price you pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Come and set me free, baby And I'll be with you I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta rub me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come, come and let me out Oh whoa... My heart's sayin let's go Oh whoa... But my bugs are saying noIf you wanna be with me, baby There's a price you pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do If you wanna be with me, baby There's a price you pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Come and set me free, baby _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shino closed the gap between him and Hinata and leaned down, grabbed the girl, and brought her to her feet. She hugged him as tight as he hugged her, her blazing face rubbing against Shino's bare chest. She giggled as one of Shino's kikai crawled on her nose. It tickled. He bent down and kissed her (Shino's taller than Hinata by 9 inches) with a passion.

"That was my first kiss.." Hinata said to him after they broke it off.

"Minne too. I'm shurprised you didn't faint," Shino said.

Hinata giggled and then pouted, "Hey!"

Shino then grinned a goofy, un-Shino-like grin. He looked at her through his shades. He then slid them down his nose and winked at her. "I love you."

Hinata fainted.

_THUMP._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**HAHAHAHAHA. I thought it was funny. I has this idea in my head and I had to get it down. I have another crack songfic I'm gonna do with Shino and Hinata, so be prepared. Oh. and review. pLease?  
**

**Shino: Oh Kami please don't…**

**Me: Mwah hah a ha ha ha!**

**Shino: sigh**


End file.
